


We Belong to the Light, We Belong to the Thunder

by EmpressOfEdge



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: The box was too bulky to fit into the pocket of her jeans without looking suspicious, so she quickly popped the box open and grabbed the ring from inside. She examined it shortly with a smile, imagining what it would look like on Blake’s finger. Imagining Blake’s face when she saw it…Imagining the future it held for them.Day 3: Proposal/ Wedding





	We Belong to the Light, We Belong to the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a wedding fic for the bees a while ago actually lol so I went with the proposal this time! This (in my head) is canon compliant with the wedding I wrote... so... y'know check that out too... (shameless self promotion)
> 
> Enjoy these happy bees!

Nothing went according to plan.

First, it _rained._ Thunder, lightning, wind, the whole shebang. So, going out on her bike was already a ‘no,’ and with that, a picnic was out of the question too.

Then, Blake’s car broke down, so they were absolutely stuck inside unless they wanted to pay for a cab or take the bus, which neither of them really felt like doing since the weather sucked and they were both a little short on funds, until the payment from their last mission came through.

Those two things on their own were enough to piss Yang off, but then on top of all that, the power went out.

The _fucking_ power went out.

Which left them stuck scavenging around their small apartment for flashlights and candles. Yang was a little more than grateful for Blake’s organization, as it at least made the candles easy to find in the semi-dark of the late afternoon storm.

They set them up around the small living room, as it was the room that caught the most natural light already, and it wasn’t long before the space started to fill up with the sweet scent of Blake’s many candles. The mix of fragrances was a little overwhelming, but at least they smelled nice, and every different scent reminded Yang of Blake, so, really, she didn’t mind.

Yang sighed as she played a game on her Scroll, her back against the arm of the couch and Blake resting between her legs, her back pressed against Yang’s front and her nose stuck in a book while there was still enough light to read without straining her eyes.

Any other day this would have been nice. Just to two of them, alone in their home, candles lit and nothing to do with their time besides be together.

But Yang had planned this all out _painstakingly_ over the last month. Down to every detail. Down to what she would wear, and what food she would bring, and what she would say, and when she would more than likely cry, and where she would keep the fucking ring that’s been sitting in her fucking nightstand for over a _fucking_ year. She had planned for _everything._

Everything except a storm and power outage.

Blake let out a sigh of her own, dropping her book into her lap before rubbing her eyes. Yang peered down at the page she was on and caught a few words that made her pulse race. She never quite understood how Blake could read… _those_ books, without getting affected.

“How’s your game?”

Blake’s question snapped Yang out of the words on the page and she fumbled with her Scroll for a moment before clearing her throat.

“Oh, uh, good.” Her Scroll whirred and the game sounded ‘DEFEAT.’

Blake chuckled, turning her head to glance up at Yang. “Oh, yeah. Sounds like it.”

Yang huffed, closing her Scroll and tossing it onto the coffee table, cringing only a little when it almost knocked into one of the lit candles.

“Fine,” she said, wrapping her now free arms around Blake’s waist and burying her nose into Blake’s hair, between her ears. “You caught me. I got distracted.”

Blake laughed, marking her page and shifting until she was kneeling between Yang’s legs. Yang’s hands settled on her hips in their new position while Blake placed her book on the end table behind Yang. The action left their faces close and Yang smiled at the soft glow of candlelight against Blake’s features.

Blake’s hands found the arm of the couch for balance as Yang’s moved up her body to rake through her hair. Blake smiled, glancing down at Yang’s lips for all of a second before closing the distance.

Yang’s thumbs brushed the line of her jaw as their lips met, slow and sweet and only slightly sensual as Blake’s tongue grazed across Yang’s bottom lip. But then she pulled back and smiled, leaving Yang to try and chase her lips but Blake put a finger up against Yang’s mouth instead.

“I have an idea,” she said quietly.

Yang smirked, her hands skimming down the front of Blake’s body slowly, her fingertips brushing against every perfect curve until they found Blake’s belt loops. “Oh?” Yang said, cocking her head to the side as Blake’s finger withdrew from her lips. “Was this idea inspired by something you might’ve been reading?”

Blake laughed and sat back on her heels. “ _No.”_ She shook her head. “You just have a one-track mind, don’t you, Xiao Long?”

Yang was actually a little embarrassed. She wasn’t usually wrong about that sort of thing and her cheeks flushed as she unhooked her fingers from Blake’s jeans and sat up a little straighter. “Oh. Sorry… I just…”

“Saw what I was reading and got turned on?” Blake cocked an eyebrow and Yang rolled her eyes.

“No.”

Blake stared at her, a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

“…Maybe.”

Blake laughed and leaned forward to leave a quick peck on Yang’s lips. “Maybe later… definitely hold onto that thought,” she said against her lips before she stood, making her way to the closet by the front door and shuffling through items on the top shelf.

Yang took a deep breath to steady her hormones and shifted until her feet met the floor over the edge of the couch. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her girlfriend. “What are you doing?”

Blake huffed, coming down off her tip-toes with the outdoor blanket from the closet and turning to Yang with a bit of a bashful smile. “Well… I could tell you were upset about today getting cancelled. And I was pretty upset too, if I’m being honest,” she said, kicking the closet door shut and stepping back into the living room. “We don’t get a lot of time for this kind of stuff, so I was thinking…” Blake unfolded the blanket and laid it across the living room floor before standing upright again and shrugging. “Why let a little storm ruin our date?”

Yang was off the couch with the next crack of thunder, quickly crossing the room to wrap Blake in her arms and kiss her soundly. Blake gasped into the kiss before settling and wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck.

Yang pulled back slowly, leaning her forehead against Blake’s as she smiled. “You’re amazing.”

Blake blushed and brushed her lips against Yang’s again briefly before pulling away. “Come on. Let’s see what we have to work with,” she said with a chuckle, reaching down to grab Yang’s hand and interlace their fingers as she dragged her towards the kitchen.

They raided their relatively bare cabinets and found some snacks that seemed fitting enough. Snack cakes that Yang had stashed away for a rainy day – though she didn’t think it would’ve been so literal, crackers and canned cheese whiz – which Blake had crinkled her nose at, and – after a short disagreement over whether or not she should – Yang even risked opening the fridge for a few seconds to grab the strawberries she’d bought the other day specifically for their date. And to wash it all down, a bottle of – probably sickeningly sweet – wine Ruby had got them a few months ago.

It was all very makeshift, and bound to give them a stomachache, but Yang was happy as they laid out their spread on the blanket. Blake popped the cork on the wine and poured them each a glass, and in the dim candle light it all looked very romantic.

No, it _was_ romantic. If for no other reason than because Blake was there, and she’d done all of this simply because she had noticed Yang was upset. Yang didn’t think it was possible to love her more, but she kept getting proven wrong with every passing day. With every passing second.

Blake handed her a glass of wine with a smile and raised her own.

“To… us?” Blake said, and Yang chuckled. She clinked her glass against Blake’s.

“To us.”

They both raised the wine to their lips and cringed and sputtered at the overwhelming sweetness. Devolving into giggles, Yang held her hand out for Blake’s glass which she quickly handed over.

“Water?” Yang asked with a chuckle.

“ _Please,_ ” Blake said, laughing. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and shook her head. “Ugh, I’ll be… I’ll be right back.”

Yang smirked as she got up to place their glasses on the kitchen counter and grab them each a bottle of water. “You okay there, Belladonna?”

“Yeah,” Blake said, standing. “Just… need to get rid of the taste.”

“I’m telling Ruby you hated her wine!” Yang called out as Blake disappeared into their bathroom. She heard Blake laugh and the sound warmed her heart.

Yang came back over to their makeshift picnic and placed both bottles of water down on the coffee table before looking towards the still-closed bathroom door. After a moment, she heard the water flick on and in a snap decision she took off for their bedroom, throwing open the drawer to her nightstand and rifling trough the carefully placed clutter to find the small velvet box she’d been hiding there for today.

It didn’t matter that it rained. It didn’t matter that Blake’s car broke down. It didn’t matter that they were drinking shitty wine and eating cheese out of a can on their apartment floor in the dark.

All that mattered was that it was _them._ In their space. In their love. And Yang just didn’t want to fucking _wait_ anymore. She wanted this forever. She wanted to ensure she got to have this forever.

The box was too bulky to fit into the pocket of her jeans without looking suspicious, so she quickly popped the box open and grabbed the ring from inside. She examined it shortly with a smile, imagining what it would look like on Blake’s finger. Imagining Blake’s face when she saw it…

Imagining the future it held for them.

A moment later she heard the door to the bathroom creak open and Yang jolted, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder before tossing the box back into her nightstand and slamming the drawer shut. She pocketed the ring in the next moment and quickly made her way back out to their living room only to find Blake pacing the floor, muttering something under her breath.

“You okay, baby?” Yang asked.

Blake jumped, her ears standing straight up and face flushed red. “I—yeah, I’m fine. I guess… it’s just the storm getting to me.”

Yang could tell it was a lie. Yang could tell that _Blake_ could tell Yang knew it was a lie. But, the pleading look in Blake’s eyes to ‘let it go’ shot straight to Yang’s heart; so, she did, smiling instead and taking Blake’s hand as she dragged her back over to their little picnic.

For a while, they just enjoyed each other’s company. Yang making silly jokes that made Blake roll her eyes, Blake flirting shamelessly until Yang’s cheeks were pink, Yang feeding Blake strawberries until she was blushing to match.

Yang smiled, brushing a thumb over Blake’s bottom lip to wick away some juice left by the last strawberry she’d eaten and she realized that now was the time. They’d all but finished their snacks, Blake was looking at her like she was her entire world, and Yang knew from experience this could quickly shift moods from sweet to sexy, so she wanted to do this while they were still on ‘sweet.’

She took a deep breath. “Blake—”

“I—can I just… I really need to say something.” Blake looked… scared. It wasn’t an emotion Yang was used to seeing on her partner and it shook her a bit. Of course she wanted to talk too, but if something was bothering Blake, that was more important.

She nodded and Blake took a deep breath, shifting to face Yang a little more directly, their knees bumping against each other while she spoke, taking both of Yang’s hands in her own. “I love you,” Blake said, the gold of her eyes shimmering in the candle light. “I love you… more than I ever thought I could love anybody.” Blake shook her head, her voice cracking, her hands trembling and Yang gave them a squeeze with a smile.

“I love you too, baby,” she said. “What’s going on?”

“I—I’m getting there,” Blake said, chuckling lightly. “It’s… I’ve been… thinking. A lot. About… everything we’ve been through. About everything I want us to experience together. About us in general and… and I want… I want to—if you want to – I’d like…” Blake let out a breath and her shoulders slumped. “ _Gods_ I had this down, I swear.”

Yang shook her head, brow furrowed. “Had what d—?” Yang’s eyes widened, Blake’s half-coherent sentences and phrases clicking in her head as her eyes widened. “Wait. Is this—are you—?” She took a deep breath. “Are you… proposing?” It’d be embarrassing if she was wrong, but judging by the look on Blake’s face she was _not_ wrong.

“Well… yeah,” Blake said.

Yang just stared at her for a long moment. She took in the way the glow of the candles lit up the left half of Blake’s face. The way the shadows danced across her skin. The way her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. The way her breath was coming a little short through parted lips. The way she felt Blake’s grip on her hands tighten.

She took in everything. _Everything._ Because this was not a moment she ever wanted to forget. Even if the next words to leave Yang’s mouth were—

“You _hijacked_ my proposal?”

Blake squinted, clearly confused by the statement as Yang shook her head and laughed in disbelief. Yang freed her hand to reach into her pocket and pull out the ring, presenting it to Blake between her thumb and forefinger.

Blake laughed once she realized what Yang had meant.

“I have been planning this for over a month, Belladonna. And you just—”

She was cut off with Blake’s mouth crashing against her own. Blake shifted until she was straddling Yang’s lap and Yang’s hands easily slid around her waist. Any faux offense she'd be planning to spout lost the second their lips met.

The kiss was more teeth than anything, but Yang didn’t care when it was the best kiss of her damn life. Their first kiss as fiancées.

Or she _assumed_ their first kiss as fiancées.

Yang broke their kiss, brushing her nose against Blake’s and only then feeling the stream of tears tumbling down her partner’s face. She leaned back just a little so she could look up at her. Yang cradled Blake’s face with one hand, brushing her thumb over the tear tracks to clear them away. She was only slightly surprised when she felt Blake do the same.

“So, I guess we’re both saying ‘yes?’” Yang asked softly, a small chuckle spilling out between her tears.

Blake laughed and sniffled once, resting her forehead against Yang’s. “Yes.”

With a smile, Yang pressed their lips together once before pulling back and guiding Blake’s left hand from her cheek. They both looked down as Yang slid the ring onto Blake’s finger with a steady hand, the delicate sound of metal against metal filling the air as Yang’s fingers slipped away.

Blake looked at the ring for a moment before her gaze shifted back to Yang’s and she pressed another kiss to her lips, shaky hands coming up to cradle Yang’s jaw and Yang tasted the salt of Blake’s tears against her lips again.

“I love you,” Yang whispered.

“I love you, too,” Blake said softly. She leaned back in, her lips brushing Yang’s on the next word. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop a comment or kudos! Seriously, I know I always say it, but comments make my day without fail.
> 
> The wedding fic is [dance with me (i want your arms around me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874729) if you're interested! 
> 
> Also yes, Blake DID have a ring on her for Yang but they got distracted. She'll get it later ;)
> 
> Have a great day/ night! 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: @empressofedge


End file.
